1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a flexible display substrate capable of being bent, expanded, and/or contracted by an external force, a manufacturing method thereof, and a flexible display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device visually displays data, and in general, displays results of processing of a computer on a screen to be viewed directly by the eye as a computer output device. The display device may include a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, or an electrophoretic display (EPD) and is not limited to the function as the computer output device but has evolved to be variously applied to applications in fields of television receivers, portable communication equipment, wearable electronic devices, and the like.
Among the display devices, flat panel display devices, such as the liquid crystal display, the organic light emitting diode display, the electrophoretic display, etc., that may be easily manufactured to be large-sized, thin, and light-weight are leading the display industry. Furthermore, by applying flexible or elastic materials as a substrate, a flexible display device which may be bendable, rollable, stretchable, and/or compressible by an external force has been researched.
In the flexible substrate applied to the flexible display device, stretchability in a portion in which a light-emitting element forming a pixel and a pixel circuit driving the light-emitting element are formed should be suppressed or reduced while elasticity in the peripheral portion should be maximized. However, it is difficult to manufacture one substrate to have different stretchability characteristics in a plurality of fine regions (e.g., small regions) with current processes, and stress control is difficult in an interface when a separate structure is attached to the substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.